yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting T-Bone/Skull Mask/Journey down the Crawling Catacombs
Here is when our heroes meet T-Bone in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, The Eternal Tech Source was placed inside the Core of Light. Master Eon: The Eternal Tech Source, Imbodyment of all science amnesian balance the magic within the Core of Light. Then, The gears within and out of the Core of Light begins to work. Geary: It's working! Gyro Gearloose: We may complete the Core of Light yet. Meanwhile at Kaos' Castle, Kaos was working on a new evil plan. Kaos: You know, Glumshanks. Despite your colossal failures exemplifided by you mutton-headedly loosign the Eternal Tech Source, I am feeling particularly optimistic. And do you know why? Glumshanks: No. Kaos: Because the darkness is becoming even more powerful, It's spreading all over Skylands. Soon, No one will be able to stop it. (laughs evilly) Glumshanks: Uh huh. Kaos: You know what they say, Red skies in the morning, Skylanders take warning. Glumshanks: (about to hit a fly) No one actually saids that. Kaos: (laughs just before he swallowed a fly and fell to the ground) I swallowed a bug! Back at the ruins, Twilight was too concern about what would happen to Equestria. SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you okay, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I'll be okay, SpongeBob. I just hope we'll succeed our mission soon. SpongeBob SquarePants: We will, Twilight. You'll see. Scrooge McDuck: SpongeBob's right, We came this far, And we're not going to give up now. Twilight Sparkle: (smiled) Thanks, Guys. General Robot: Su-Perb job, Soldiers! You've done Skylands proud! Little did anyone else nows, The mysterious door opened as a spirit appeared. General Robot: I may be a great General, But when it comes to the supernatural, I am O-U-Double T Out! This is my last Hu-Rah! Good luck with the war, Soldiers! Hugo: The General might have the right idea. On the other hand, The spirits of the Undead don't cross over unless they are severely disturbed. Perhaps you guys should investigate, That noise is coming from the beach. Starlight Glimmer: If you say so, Hugo. Patrick Star: It sounds too scary, I wanna go home! Sandy Cheeks: Patrick, Get a hold of yourself! Patrick Star: Sorry. When everyone investigated the beach, They see the undead gate was opened as a bouncing skull came out. T-Bone: Boo! (chuckles) Uh, In case you guys weren't hip to it, That's how we skeletons say hello! Nothing, Huh? Well, It figures. Not much of a skeleton right now. Seem to be missing a bone or two or 204 more like. (laughed) Anyway, Can't seem to find my body right now. Heh. Embarrassing, I know. By the way, I'm T-Bone. Heard you guys making a rukus up here, Loud enough to wake the Undead. (chuckls) Little afterlife humor there. Wow, Tough room. And you guys think I'm dead. Hey, You're the Skylanders and these are the Portal Masters and your new friends, Aren't they? Oh, You know, I could really use some help finding my body. What do you say, Fella? Huh!? You guys want to help me find the rest of me? Percy: Sure, T-Bone. T-Bone: Awww, Thanks a million, Bub! Y'know, I'd shake your hands, But (chuckls) I think mine's out there somewhere. Nevermind, If we just follow the dotted line here, That should help. Don't worry about me, I'll just put me together as I go. Gordon: Well, Let's hope we find his body quick enough. Mr. Krabs: Better keep your hopes up, Gordon. I'm getting too old for this. Sheldon J. Plankton: Join the club, Krabs. And soon enough, They found the first piece of T-Bone's body. T-Bone: All right! Ooh, Baby! I'm feelin' better already! C'mon! Keep lookin'! Spyro: You heard him, Guys. Let's keep looking. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Then, They found more body parts of T-Bone. T-Bone: Hey, Looka me! Er.. Actually, I'm a body's half full kinda guy. (chuckles) Just need one more bone, Baby. And I'll be the death of the party again, Ha! Chop Chop: Come on, Just one more piece. It took a while, But T-Bone finally got his body back together. T-Bone: Oh Yeah, Baby! Feels good to rattle'em again! Cha Cha Cha! Hugo: Oh, No offence, Mr. T-Bone. But I can't help noticing that your head would make a perfect receptacle for the next Eternal Source. You wouldn't happen to have an extra head on you. Would you? T-Bone: Hmm... Lemme see. Extra head... Extra head... Course I don't have an extra head! Sheesh, The leaving! Can't live with'em Can't..? Oh, Nevermind. Actually, Chubs. I could tell you where to find a pretty good one. Not as handsome as mine of course, But you know. Actually, It's more like a mask. Will that work? Hugo: Perfect! And you can take our Skylanders heroes and friends there? T-Bone: Well... Seeing as how you guys did help me recover the rest of my body, I suppose I could help you all out. Depends on you guys. Think any of you can handle going down to the Underworld? Twilight Sparkle: We will. So, They followed T-Bone to where they'll find the Skull Mask. When they came to the Crawling Catacombs, Rarity get shock to see a few spiders. Rarity: Spiders! As she hid inside James' caboose, Squidward was more annoyed. Squidward Tentacles: Rarity, How much of a coward are you being? T-Bone: Skull mask... Skull Mask. I know exactly where it is... I think. If you know about it, It's kinda redundant having a Skull Mask in the Underworld. You know, Who'd wear it! Ha! We're all skulls! Kinda silly. Ookay. Should be find. Just as long as we don't run into any spiders. (as the spider appears) Waaahhh! Sorry, Fellas! You're on your own! As he took off, Everyone was disappointed to find the Skull Mask alone. Spike: Oh man. SpongeBob SquarePants: Now, What'll we do? Twilight Sparkle: I know what to do. So, They begin their search for the Skull Mask. Skuller: Any luck yet, Cynder? Cynder: Not yet, Skuller. But we're still looking. Spyro: Wreck, How's the search coming? Wrecking Ball: Doing great. Just as they found the Skull Mask, T-Bone was there the whole time. T-Bone: Hey, I'm impressed. You guys actually got the Skull Mask? Not bad for a bunch of living types. You might smell kinda funny, But you're all alright. Hey, Sorry about before. It's just, You know, Spiders like to steal my bones. Long story, Tell over some ribs. Skuller: No harm done, T-Bone. Come on, Let's get the Skull Mask back to the ruins. Starlight Glimmer: Right behind you, Skuller So, They took the Skull Mask and return to the ruins. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225